Scare Crow
by Oh Jizze
Summary: It's Krishun Slight/ Kaihun! Mereka berkata padaku "kau tahu, sebesar apapun cinta itu semua akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu" Yah…terserah Sehun tak pernah mempercayai yang seperti itu. Sehun tetap Sehun yang dulu, masih mengharapkan pria itu kembali dan menjelaskan semuanya.


Scarecrow

Pairing : Krishun / Kaihun

Genre : Agnst, Hurt/Comfort

Length : One Shoot

Disclaimer :

I don't own the character I just own the story plot. Terinspirasi dari lagunya Leehi 'Scarecrow'

Don't like the pairing? Don't read TuT)b no

.

.

But I still can't forget you like this  
Like a scarecrow, who stands alone even after everyone leaves

Scarecrow – LeeHi

.

.

Sehun memandangi sebuah box besar yang ia temukan dari ruang penyimpanan apartementnya, tatapan Sehun saat ini sangat susah untuk dimengerti, sekilas ia tampak tersenyum dengan manisnya namun jika kau perhatikan dengan seksama ada kilatan kesedihan yang terpancar dari dua iris dark brown miliknya, tangannya terulur untuk membuka kotak tersebut. Ia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto, tersenyum sekilas, Sehun lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk mengambil selembar tissue dan mengusapkannya pada bingkai foto tersebut. Sehun menghela nafasnya ia menatap dua sosok yang ada di dalam foto tersebut –Sehun di usia 20 tahunnya, dengan senyum khas pemuda yang kasmaran dan seorang pria berpostur tinggi nan tegap, tangan pria itu merangkul bahu sehun erat seolah takut kehilangan Sehun jika ia melepaskannya.

Mereka berkata padaku "kau tahu, sebesar apapun cinta itu semua akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu"

Yah…terserah Sehun tak pernah mempercayai yang seperti itu, ia meletakkan bingkai foto tadi di atas meja, Sehun masih ingat bagai mana pria itu berusaha keras menahan kegugupan saat meminta Sehun menjadi kekasihnya dulu.

.

.

"Sehun- bisakah kau bertemu denganku setelah latihanmu selesai? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu" ucap namja itu dengan nada yang datar, meski jantungnya berdetak diluar kendali, ia berusaha memasang wajah datar dan dingin miliknya. Sehun menatap sunbaenya sekilas "uh…ba..baiklah sunbae" jawabnya kikuk, namja itu tersenyum samar "baiklah, aku tunggu kau di dekat pohon cherry blossom di belakang sekolah, aku pergi dulu" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang sibuk menenangkan degupan jantungnya.

Fantasi remaja sehun bergerak liar ia mulai berkhayal jika sunbaenya yang sudah ia sukai ah-cintai sejak lama akan mengajaknya berkencan dan menjadikannya kekasihnya, entahlah hanya roman picisan seperti itu yang ada di pikiran Sehun saat itu.

.

.

Sehun bahkan masih ingat aroma musim semi saat itu, bagaimana Cherry Blossom bermekaran dengan indahnya, menyebarkan aroma musim semi yang manis. Sehun ingat betul ekspresi pria itu saat bertemu dengannya, ia menginatnya…hingga detail terkecil sekalipun, musim semi yang paling indah dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"sehun, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja, jadi tolong dengarkan" ucapnya dengan nada yang serius dan dingin, seketika fantasi indah milik Sehun hilang. 'kau bodoh…mana mungkin dia akan mengajakmu berkencan dan menjadikanmu kekasihnya, bangun Oh Sehun…sadarlah dia pasti sudah tahu jika kau yang menyelipkan memo kecil dalam lokernya..' Sehun meremas bagian bawah kemejanya karena gugup dan takut, ia bahkan tak berani menatap wajah sunbaenya saat ini "kau…aku…" suara namja itu terdengar gugup, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam dan tetap memainkan bagian bawah kemejanya "jadilah kekasihku" ucap namja itu dengan cepat "eoh?" Sehun langsung mengangkat dagunya dan menatap namja yang berdiri di hadapannya, namja itu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping sambil menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan tangan. Sehun bisa melihatnya, pipi namja itu sedikit bersemu, namja itu kemudian kembali menatap Sehun "aku bilang jadilah kekasihku Oh Sehun" ucapnya dengan mantap, Sehun tetap terdiam…ia bingung harus menjawab apa, ia terlampau senang dan gugup.

Namja itu memegang bahu Sehun "jadi kau tidak menyukai ku?" Sehun bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa pada namja itu "ti..tidak, bukan seperti itu s-sunbae" jawab Sehun gugup, pipinya sudah pasti memerah sejak tadi "aku sudah mengamatimu sejak kau masuk ke sekolah ini…yah aku bukan tipe yang pintar mendekati orang yang aku suka, aku cenderung bersifat dingin padamu, aku hanya tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaanku padamu dengan baik"tutur namja itu "jadi apa kau…mau menjadi kekasihku?"Tanyanya lagi, Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Pada awalnya semua berjalan dengan lancar, perasaan itu mengalir begitu saja, kami saling mencintai dan melengkapi. Ia membuatku melihat dunia ini dari sisi yang berbeda. Dia berhasil mencuri semua yang ada dalam diriku dengan perlahan dan tanpa ku sadari aku menjadi terlalu bergantung pada sosok itu.

.

.

"aku berani bertaruh, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kencan pertama kita" ucap Kris. Mungkin dimata orang lain kencan pertama mereka terasa dan terlihat sangat sederhana, mereka hanya menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan berjalan mengelilingi seoul, tidak ada yang lebih dari berpelukan dan bergandengan disepanjang perjalanan. Kris adalah seseorang yang lebih dari apa yang pernah ia harapkan dalam kehidupannya. Obsidian itu selalu memberikan tatapan hangat dan cinta, bukan nafsu.

Mantan kekasih Sehun sebelumnya tidak lebih dari seorang bajingan, ia mengencani Sehun hanya untuk memenangkan taruhan dan meniduri Sehun. Sehun hanya berharap jika Kris bukan orang yang seperti itu.

.

.

Tahun pertama kami sangatlah indah. Pria itu berhasil membuatku tak bisa melupakan kencan pertama kami, bahkan lebih dari itu…aku mengingat semuanya dengan sangat baik.

.

.

" _Sehun? Kenapa memakai pita merah di atas kepalamu?" Tanya Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamar setelah meletakkan tas dan buku – buku kuliahnya –omong – omong sekarang Kris sudah diterima sebagai mahasiswa Univesity Of Seoul, ia mengambil jurusan administrasi bisnis. Mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah Sehun, Kris bersikeras menjemput Sehun hari ini, katanya ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Sehun dan disinilah mereka, Apartemen milik Kris. "aku adalah hadiahnya" ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya "h..huh?" Sehun menghembuskan nafas 'haaah…tidak taukah dia jantungku berdetak tidak karuan dan rasanya aku sangat malu sampai mau mati!' gerutu Sehun dalam hati._

 _"kau bisa minta apapun padaku..sungguh apapun, asal bukan sex" ucap Sehun, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat, Kris hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Sehun, ia meletakkan tangannya di atas surai dark brown lembut milik Sehun "kau tidak perlu melakukan ini" Kris tersenyum dan mengusak pelan surai lembut Sehun "t..tapi B..Baekhyun bilang…aku harus memberimu hadiah..aku takut kau tidak akan suka dengan hadiah yang aku pilihkan untukmu" Sehun bergumam kecil, ia masih sibuk mandangi carpet apartemen Kris._

" _j..jadi Baekhyun menyarankan jika aku saja yang jadi hadiahnya" siapapun tolong Kris! Ia tidak tahan dengan keimutan Sehun yang sepertinya sudah kelewatan batas, Kris melepaskan pita yang ada di kepala Sehun kemudian duduk di samping Sehun "kemari kau bocah" Kris mengecup dahi Sehun dengan lembut lalu kemudian ia membawa tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya "kau ingin buka hadiah dariku dulu atau aku meminta hadiahku dulu?" Tanya Kris "um..hadiahmu, aku ingin membuka hadiah darimu" Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris, Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku celananya, ia lalu membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya "tada! Couple ring" Sehun menatap Couple Ring yang ada di tangan Kris, warnanya silver dengan garis hitam melingkar di tengahnya "kau suka?" Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Kris lalu memasangkannya pada jari manis kiri Sehun "pasangkan untukku" Kris memberikan cincin miliknya pada Sehun, Sehun mengamtangan kiri Kris dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Kris, Sehun tersenyum menatap Kris "dan sekarang aku ingin kadoku" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun "a..apa?" Sehun mulai gugup, ia yakin pipinya mulai bersemu merah, jari telunjuk Kris menyentuh bibir tipis Sehun "boleh?" Sehun hanhya mengangguk, mereka tak pernah berciuman, Sehun baru sadar itu, Kris selalu menciumnya di pipi atau kening…Sehun hanya menutup matanya dan Kris semakin mendekat._

.

.

Ciuman kami, ciuman pertamaku, entah aku tak sanggup menggambarkan rasanya dengan begitu jelas, manis? Ya...bibir Kris terasa manis saat itu, dan rasanya ada banyak kupu - kupu yang terbang di dalam perutku, sensasi yang sungguh unik dan mendebarkan...namun hangat, itu yang tak bisa aku dapatkan dari siapapun.

.

.

Hubungan Kris dan Sehun berjalan dengan baik, tahun demi tahun mereka lewati bersama, namun menurut Sehun, Krisnya berubah. Kris sering menjauhinya belakangan ini, Sehun awalnya tidak ambil pusing, mungkin Kris sedang menyiapkan kado atau kejutan untuk perayaan 3 tahun mereka. Setidaknya itu yang Sehun pikirkan hingga suatu malam Kris pulang dalam keadaan mabuk serta aroma parfum wanita yang melekat pada pakaian kerjanya dan tanda bekas kecupan di rahangnya

.

.

"kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya, ia melirik Kris yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dapur "hm" hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kris "cuci wajahmu dan sikat gigimu, sarapannya hampir jadi" Kris hanya belalu ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan menyikat giginya.

Suasana sarapan pagi itu terasa hening, Kris hanya menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan dengan gumaman, ia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Sehun saat Sehun mengajaknya berbicara

"Sehun" panggil Kris dengan nada yang dingin

"Kau sangat berisik, diamlah" Kris mengakhiri sarapannya dan bergegas ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan keperluan kuliahnya hari ini, sedangkan Sehun hanya duduk terdiam di kursi tanpa bisa mengeluarkan kata - kata.

.

.

Sehun berjalan tergesa - gesa menuju apartement Kris, tangannya penuh dengan berbagai bahan makanan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, angin musim dingin berhembus kecang saat itu, dinginnya suhu malam itu seakan menembus kulit dan mengigit tulang. Sehun hanya memasang senyum tipis ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah, ia lebih memilih Kris yang pulang malam dan mabuk dari pada ini, ia lebih menyukai Kris yang mengacuhkan dirinya dari pada Kris yang seperti ini, ia lebih bisa menerima perkataan kasar dari pria itu dari pada melihat Kris seperti ini. Ia memandang sendu ke arah sepasang manusia yang tengah asik bercumbu di ruang tengah apartement Kris. Sehun tak bisa menangis, ia bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan kata - kata, seakan ia bisu dari lahir, Sehun lebih memilih air matanya menjawab betapa sakit hatinya saat ini, hatinya hancur berkeping - keping, kepercayaan yang ia berikan pada Kris yang selama ini hilang menguap entah kemana.

"Oh..kau sudah pulang?"

Hanya kalimat itu yang meluncur dari bibir Kris, tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun dalam suaranya tadi, Kris kembali menatap pria yang berada di bawah dirinya "kau bisa pulang sekarang baby, aku akan menemuimu lagi besok" bisik Kris pada pria mungil berparas cantik itu, Pria itu hanya membalas ucapan Kris dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir, setelah itu ia beranjak pergi setelah mengenakan kemejanya dengan lengkap. Sehun tidak tuli. Dan demi tuhan. Sehun mampu mendengar semua yang Kris ucapkan pada pria tadi.

"Kris" panggil Sehun dengan lirih, kantung belanjaan miliknya sudah tergeletak dilantai sejak tadi, Sehun tidak perduli itu. Ia hanya butuh penjelasan "a..apa yang kau lakukan dengan teman kantormu itu?" Tanya Sehun, ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang tak berhenti keluar dari iris coklat indah miliknya. "Tentu saja bercinta, tapi kau datang jadi ya...kami belum sampai pada kegiatan intinya" Kris berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun, mengambil kantung belanjaan yang dijatuhkan Sehun dan meletakkannya di counter dapur. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"Sehun duduk bersimpu ditempatnya tadi berdiri, sementara Kris hanya melihatnya dari dapur, Kris kemudian berjalan ke hadapan Sehun "Kau bertanya kenapa? Aku bosan" jawab Kris "aku muak dengamu, dengan hubungan ini dan semua tentang kita" lanjut Kris, suaranya sungguh datar dan dingin, Sehun tertegun mendengarnya 'apa yang tak bisa aku berikan padanya...semuanya...semuanya telah aku berikan padanya' Sehun terdiam menatap Kris yang berdiri di depannya "kita akhiri saja, aku muak denganmu" satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Sehun benci adalah kata perpisahan...

"aku...aku tidak mau, kau boleh pergi ke club dengan gadis - gadis, bercinta dengan Luhan dimanapun kau mau...aku bisa menerimanya, kumohon jangan akhiri hubungan ini" Sehun menangis terisak, ia berusaha meredam suara isakannya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya "tak ada gunanya meminta, aku muak, kita berakhir"

.

.

Dan dengan kata - kata itu kau meninggalkanku, itu sangat menyakitkan, aku kira aku akan bisa membencimu setelah ini, namun itu salah. Aku tetap mencintaimu.

Ya

Si bodoh ini masih mencintaimu, dengan segenap hatinya.

.

.

Saat aku merasa sendirian, aku menutup mataku, membayangkan ribuan bintang bertaburan di langit sana. Dengan perlahan aku menghubungkan satu bintang ke bintang yang lain -mencoba menggambar wajahmu dan berharap suatu hari kau kembali padaku, berharap kau hanya bergurau saat mengucapkan perpusahan. Beribukali aku mencoba itu tak akan terjadi.

.

.

"Sayang?" Panggil seseorang

"Eungh..." Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang masuk ke retinanya, ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat siapa yang membangunkannya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Maaf aku ketiduran lagi di ruang tamu" ucap Sehun dengan suara khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Tak apa, kau pasti lelah" ucap pria itu, kemudian pria itu mengecup kening Sehun agak lama. Pria itu menatap box besar yang ada disamping Sehun. Kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sayang,Kau ingin menjual barang bekas?" Tanya lelaki itu

"Tidak, aku hanya membersihkan beberapa barang lama milikku, Jongin..." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis "aku akan memberikannya pada bibi Jung, ada beberapa pakaian yang mungkin bisa digunakan oleh anaknya".

"Sehuna" Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun "hm?" Sehun memasang ekspresi bingung, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

"Akhir pekan ini aku ingin mengajakmu berkunjung ke suatu tempat" ucap Jongin dengan nada serius. Sehun hanya terkekeh setelahnya

"Kau tidak perlu se serius itu sayang, bilang saja kita akan berkunjung ke rumah ibumu" jawab Sehun disela - sela kekehannya

"Tidak, bukan ibu" Jongin berdecak kesal "lagi pula ibu tadi menelfon dan bilang padaku kalau kita tidak perlu berkunjung akhir pekan nanti" sambung Jongin "ibu titip salam untukku?" tanya Sehun "tentu saja" jawab Jongin singkat "ibu bilang apa?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun Jongin membaringkan kepalanya di paha Sehun "ibu bilang..." Jongin malah membenamkan kepalanya ke arah perut sehun dan memeluk pinggang pria itu."bilang apa? Jongin geli!" Protes Sehun "ibu bilang dia ingin cucu" ucap Jongin cepat dan agak samar "apa?" tanya Sehun lagi, Jongin kemudian bangkit dan duduk "ibu bilang dia minta cucu darimu" Jongin dengan cepat mengecup bibir Sehun dan berlari menuju kamar mereka sebelum Sehun tersadar "yak!" Sehun melemparkan bantal ke arah Jongin namun terhadang, karena dengan sigap Jongin menutup pintu kamar.

"Aku serius! Aku tidak sedang merayumu, aku bersumpah ibu berbicara seperti itu tadi" ucap Jongin dengan suara agak keras, Sehun hanya terkekeh dan memandangi box yang berada di dekat kakinya, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa Jongin kini sudah kembali duduk disampingnya dengan baju santai "pokoknya akhir pekan nantu aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah kau kunjungi, nah sejarang kita pesan makanan cepat saji saja, karena aku tahu istriku ini pasti sangat lelah setelah bersih - bersih hari ini" ucap Jongin, Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Jongin "aku menyayangimu" ucap Sehun.

.

.

Kau lihat sekarang? Kau dulu berharap aku akan menemukan orang lain yang bisa membuatku bahagia? Dan kau pasti mengira aku akan hidup bahagia dengan orang lain, kau tidak sepenuhnya benar, aku memang bahagia dengan Jongin sekarang, namun tetap saja kalian berbeda, kau dan Jongin bukan orang yang sama. sekarang memang aku masih belajar untuk semakin jatuh cinta dan menya yangi Jongin setiap harinya, dan aku yakin itu akan berhasil, dia memperlakukanku dengan baik, hampir mirip dengan caramu memperlakukanku dulu, dan jika kita dilahirkan kembali dan takdir kita saling bersinggungan, aku berharap pada jutaan bintang diatas sana, bahwa kita akan kembali dekat seperti dulu, entah sebagai saudara, kekasih atau sahabat.

.

.

End of Scarecrow

.

.

.

A/N : sebenrnya ga begitu mirip sih sama makna lagunya LeeHi jadi ya...mohon dimaklumin ㅠ.ㅠ ini pertama kalinya bikin FF dan aku sadar diri hasilnya ga sebagus author author yg sudah senior :'''D cuma rencananya ini mau aku bikin semacem trilogy/? Eakeakeak part 1 Sehun Part 2-3 Kai atau Kris, tergantung inspirasi datengnya kapan huhuhu, mind to give me some good advice? Thanksss ㅋㅋ

See you on the next part


End file.
